


Made Like Ice Cream Topped With Honey

by theshyauthor



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: spnkink_meme, Fluff, M/M, Sexual Content, mentions of BDSM, pornstar!Dean, vanilla sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-06 23:48:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3152870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theshyauthor/pseuds/theshyauthor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pornstar!AU, “That’s a shame.” Castiel frowns. “I’d love to see some of your work.”<br/>No, you really don’t, Dean thinks to himself before smoothly changing the topic to cars. Castiel drives a Prius. Dean is smitten and absolutely fucked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Made Like Ice Cream Topped With Honey

**Author's Note:**

> Wordcount: 3391  
> Genre: Fluff, Angst  
> Warning: Smut  
> A/N: This is probably the pornstar!au with the least smut you've ever seen.
> 
> This fic can also be found on tumblr (the-shy-author) and the LJ (theshyauthor).
> 
> Filled for this prompt at the spnkink_meme:  
> Dean being a prom star (maybe like James Deen but not the hardcore stuff) and he some how meets Cas who doesn't know Dean is a pornstar. They go on a couple of dates and then Dean has a talk with Sam about how to tell Cas about his career. Dean being super nervous while telling Cas. Cas being either super supportive and maybe even asking to see a clip? Or Cas being confused and walking away from Dean, leaving Dean hurt and angry cause he knew this would happen.  
> I just want Dean angsting over telling Cas about his profession.  
> The roles can be reversed or it can be Dean/anyone really. Maybe even a woman (not Ellen please).  
> I kinda would prefer Dean/Cas' sex life to be pretty vanilla compared to the porn that Dean does as well. But basically any kinks except scat, watersports, enema, and things along those lines. Light bondage/BDSM is fine though.  
> Love you forever if you fill this <3
> 
> Enjoy!

Cum is drying on his stomach and chest, a mixture of his own and Bennys as Dean lays still and waits for someone to untie the heavy ropes around his wrists. He’s still trying to catch his breath from the earth shattering orgasm he just had and watches as Benny is handed a towel. The older man starts wiping the mess of Deans’ skin. “Good work, brother.”   
Dean nods, too exhausted to talk and getting impatient about the ropes fixing him into place. His shoulders hurt and he’s tired and he really wants to go home and go to sleep. It’s been a long shoot, with whips and cuffs and toys, multiple orgasms and extreme overstimulation and those always drain him the most. He almost doesn’t notice the weight lifting from his wrists and Benny picking him up. The older man is one of Dean’s favorite people to work with, the aftercare he gives his partners always something that Dean very much enjoys. He feels the boxershorts and track pants being slipped up his legs and the loose tshirt being pulled over his head. A glass of cold water is pressed against his lips and Benny orders him to drink some. Dean complies. He’s wrapped up in a fluffy bathrobe and feels Benny pick him up. His arms snake around the other mans’ neck and he sighs contently. Some people wish him a nice weekend and tell him that it’s well deserved as Benny carries him into garage of the production building.   
Sammy is already waiting there, leaning against the black Impala and the keys dangling from his fingers. He gives Benny a nod, always awkward about his brother’s shooting partners.   
“Long day?” he asks while opening the backdoor. Dean feels himself being lowered on the back seat and flutters his eyes open. He wants to say bye to Benny, tell him that he’s enjoyed working with him very much. All that comes out of his mouth though is an unintelligible grunt. Benny chuckles and pats his shoulder. “‘S alright Dean, go to sleep. Talk to you soon.” He doesn’t even hear the door of the Impala shut before he’s already asleep.

It’s a sunny day in LA and Dean is done with his shoot by noon. It was a solo scene, no big deal for him. Since he has the rest of the day off, he decides to go to the beach and work on his tan, maybe eat some ice cream at the pier. There’s always a lot going on at the beaches in this city and today is no exception. People of all ages are crowding the place and enjoying the nice weather and more often than not Dean catches them stare at him and blush. Some have to look twice just to be sure, others are giving him a wicked grin. Dean is no stranger in the porn industry, in fact he’s one of the most popular actors at the time. He’s a well-known bottom that started off with regular porn but made his switch into the BDSM scene a few months ago. No matter where he goes, one person or another recognizes him and when they do, Dean always gives them a wink.   
The nice thing about being a pornstar is that he barely gets bothered by people. Most are too embarrassed to come up to him, but when they do, they always give him praise for his work. He likes talking to his fans and he loves his work, he really does, but sometimes it’s hard. When guys come up to him and flirt, Dean can never be sure if they talk to him because they like him or because they like the character he plays on screen. Dean has dated admirers of his before and it never worked out. He has a suspicion that it is because in real life, he is not a submissive bottom. When Dean has sex that is not in front of a camera, he tops and he likes to dominate, to hear the people under him whimper when he makes them fall apart. His past lovers all seemed to have a problem with that, especially when it turned out that most of them had never bottomed before.

The ice cream store is half empty. It’s early evening and most people are still on the beach, but Dean decided that he had enough sun for the day. There’s a Game of Thrones episode for him to watch at home and he still has to go through some scripts for work after all. He’s chosen an ice cream store a few minutes away from the beach, the one where one of his best friends, a blonde girl named Jo, works. She always gives him an extra scoop of ice cream and he hasn’t seen her in a while so he figured it would be nice talking to her. As it turns out though, Jo has her day off and Dean is disappointed for a second, until he sees the guy standing behind the counter. He’s a little bit smaller than Dean, with black hair and piercing blue eyes. His voice is surprisingly deep and he seems flustered when he sees Dean entering the store. The pornstar can’t help but grin as he saunters over to the counter.  
“Hello, w-what can I do for you?” he stutters and blushes and it’s adorable. Dean tries to catch his eyes but the guy keeps looking anywhere but his face. There’s no doubt in his mind that the guy, who’s name tag reads Castiel, has seen his videos.   
“Hm Castiel, I think I’ll have a scoop of vanilla and one of chocolate please.”  
The guy names him the price and Dean pays, watching in amusement as Castiel scoops up the ice cream with shaking hands and a flush on his face. He presses the ice in Dean’s hands and before Dean can thank him or say anything else, he disappears into the back of the shop. Seconds later a disgruntled looking young man with brown hair comes out of the back and tugs on the blue uniform shirt. He looks like he’s been asleep.

It’s ridiculous but for some reason Dean can’t get those blue eyes out of his mind. At the most random times he’s thinking about Cas, as he’s started calling the guy mentally- at work, at home, when eating pizza and playing videogames with Sammy. It doesn’t take long for Jo to figure out that Dean doesn’t visit the ice cream shop more frequently because he loves seeing her. She catches him more than once staring at her new coworker.   
“You know you could just ask him for a date, if you like him that much” quips Jo. Dean nearly lets the ice-cream cone drop. “He’s a nice guy, I can vouch for that.”  
“He’s probably not even interested” Dean says and forces himself to stop looking over at the guy.  
Jo snorts. “Right. Show me one person that would not be interested in the great Dean Winchester.”  
“Sammy.”  
“Sam is your brother, you idiot.”  
Dean doesn’t reply. He’s watching Cas again and biting his cheek from the inside to keep from smiling when he catches the guy staring at him as well.   
“Hey Castiel” Jo calls out, “get my friend Dean here another cone with two scoops of peppermint, would you?”

It takes another seven visits to the ice cream store for Dean to find the courage to ask Cas out on a date. He’s eaten so much ice cream in the last few weeks that even the thought of vanilla or peppermint makes him want to puke.  
Dean knows for a fact, that Jo isn’t working today and Cas looks in distress when he sees Dean enter the shop.   
“What can I get you today?” he asks and Dean notices how the guy rubs his hands against the fabric of his black jeans.  
He puts on his most dazzling smile. “Maybe a date with you?”  
The guy freezes and his mouth opens and closes, eyes wide like saucers and Dean would really like to pull him in a hug. He can see him swallow before he seems to find his words. “A-are you sure?”  
“Is that a yes?” Dean asks and when Castiel nods, Dean lets out a breath he hadn’t realized he’s been holding. “Good. Can I pick you up tomorrow, say at six?” The other man nods again and Dean beams at him. “Great, I’m really looking forward to it, Cas.” Only when he’s left the building does he realize that he never asked Cas where he should pick him up from. So when he returns to the store to ask for his address, he catches Castiel smiling as bright as he’s never seen before. It’s a beautiful sight.

Dean takes him out to dinner. The silence between them should be awkward but it really isn’t. It’s obvious to the pornstar how nervous Castiel is and in all honesty he’s also pretty nervous himself. They’ve ordered a bottle of red wine and on their second glass, the conversation starts to flow a little easier. It’s about annoying siblings and former pets, favorite books and TV shows.  
“So what do you do for a living?” Castiel asks next, completely innocent and Dean is fucked. He could have sworn that Castiel had seen his movies, that the blushes and awkwardness radiating from the man where because Cas had seen him with other mens cocks up his ass and in his mouth, writhing in bondage and begging to be fucked. But Cas looked genuinely clueless.   
“I- I’m an actor” Dean presses out.  
“Oh really? So have you been in movies before?”  
Dean nods.  
“Any I would know?” And Cas seems really interested. Dean never had a problem with his job before, had always been proud of it but now there is this gorgeous looking man in front of him that is apparently interested in him, not the person he plays in front of the camera and admitting that he is a pornstar could possibly ruin everything they could have had.   
“No, I don’t think so” he croaks out.  
“That’s a shame.” Castiel frowns. “I’d love to see some of your work.”  
No, you really don’t, Dean thinks to himself before smoothly changing the topic to cars. Castiel drives a Prius. Dean is smitten and absolutely fucked.

“He’s a nice guy” Sam says. Dean shoots him a look. They’ve just come back to Dean’s apartment after an evening out with friends. It had been the first time that Sam met Castiel. The guy had been really nervous to meet Dean’s only family left. It was cute.   
“He is” Dean agrees.  
“And he has no idea about your job” Sam continues.  
Dean groans. He’s been out on a few dates with Cas and things are going really great between them but he has absolutely no idea how to tell the guy what he really does for a living. It’s becoming a serious problem. He’s distracted and uneasy at work, feeling as if he’s cheating on Castiel. “It’s complicated” he grumbles and lets himself fall down on the couch. Sam joins him. “You could just tell him” he suggests carefully.  
“Oh yes Castiel, by the way I forgot to tell you that I won the Bottom Of The Year award three times in a row. Funny thing is that I like to top once the cameras are off.”  
“Too much information, Dean.” Sam wrinkles his nose, glad to never have seen one of his brother’s movies before. He doesn’t plan on changing that ever.  
“Sorry. I just don’t think that he would understand.”   
Dean sounds sad and Sam’s heart breaks for his brother. He’s never seen his brother in love before. “You know what you need? Ice cream.”  
His brother makes a retching sound and Sam laughs. They end up playing video games until early morning.

“I can’t do this Sam!” Dean whispers into the phone. He’s locked himself into his bathroom while Castiel is waiting outside, sitting on his couch and watching a movie. Dean had cooked and they’ve had a nice dinner but the nerves in Dean’s stomach were impossible to ignore.  
“Don’t be an idiot, Dean!” Sam scolds him. “The longer you drag this out, the worse it’s going to get. That guy looks at you like you’re the greatest thing in the world. He deserves to know.”  
“You’re right, you’re right.” Dean takes a deep breath. “Wish me luck?”  
“Good luck, man. Call me once it’s over?”  
“Will do.”  
Dean flushes the toilet so Cas won’t get suspicious as to what he did in the bathroom. He washes his hands and unlocks the door, gives Cas a brief smile as he passes through the living room. “I’ll be with you in a second.”   
“Dean?” Castiel asks and Dean stops for a second, comes closer to the man of his dreams. “Is everything alright?” Cas cards a few fingers through Dean’s hair and gives him a concerned look. “You seem a bit off today.”  
Dean forces himself to smile. “Everything’s good, don’t worry.” Dry lips meet his for a short kiss and he can’t help but smile for real this time. He loves the feel of Castiel’s mouth on his.   
After Cas releases him, he hurries to the bedroom and opens the closet. There’s a collection of awards hidden away in there and Dean figures the best way to tell his boyfriend about it is by just showing him the awards. He considered showing Castiel a video but maybe that would have been a bit too much and there’s no way Dean can bring out the words himself.   
He clutches one of the awards to his chest. It’s made out of glass and looks like a penis and it’s his Bottom Of The Year award from last year. The nominations for this year’s Gay Movie Awards are supposed to be released in two weeks time. Dean has always been excited for them, but not this year.   
He goes into the living room with the award in his hands, feels his heart in his throat. Castiel looks confused when he spots the thing Dean is holding and blushes when he realizes the form of it. Dean puts the award down in front of him, plaque in Castiel’s direction to read for him. “I haven’t been completely honest with you.” he forces out. He can see the moment Castiel realizes what he’s trying to say, sees it in the way his boyfriend’s facial expression changes to shock. “And I’m sorry. I never wanted to hide it from you. When we first met I was convinced that you actually knew who I was. Only at our first date I realized that you had no idea. I wanted to tell you, I really did, but I was scared that it would ruin things between us.” Dean plays nervously with his fingers. “I’m sorry Cas.” Then he leaves for his bedroom and locks himself in, waiting for the sound of the front door closing, waiting for Castiel to leave him.

Benny looks good. Dean hasn’t seen him in a while since the man had been working in Europe for a few months. They greet each other with a tight hug. There’s thousands of people around them, flashlights going off everywhere. It’s the night of the Gay Movie Awards and Dean is nominated in three categories.   
“How’ve you been, brother?” Benny asks in his deep rumbly voice. “That the boyfriend?”  
Dean smirks as he grabs Castiel’s hand. “It is. Castiel meet Benny. He’s a friend and film partner.” They shake hands.   
“I like this one. Are you in the business, boy?” Benny asks with interest and Dean laughs when Castiel’s face turns bright red. “He’s all mine Benny, sorry. He’s just here for the moral support tonight.”  
“Damn, that’s a pitty” Benny mumbles and Dean can tell that he’s enjoying the way Castiel squirms uncomfortably.  
“He’s just teasing you Cas, don’t listen to him” Dean laughs and drapes an arm around his boyfriend’s shoulders. “We’ll see you later, Benny! Still have to find our seats.”

The night was long and both men are more than tipsy when they stumble into Dean’s apartment, two trophies in Dean’s hand and a proud look on Castiel’s face. “That wasn’t as bad as I thought it would be” Castiel states and Dean can’t help but laugh.  
They leave the awards on the kitchen table behind and make their way to the bedroom. It’s been three months since Dean’s confession and Castiel had been- to Dean’s surprise- more than supportive. In the beginning he was freaked out, especially after seeing some of Dean’s newer movies. When he became distant, Dean could have sworn it was because Castiel had an issue with his profession, even after the other man had promised him a thousand times that he was fine with it. As it turned out, it was Cas who had feared that he couldn’t be for Dean in bed what the older man needed him to be. Dean was quick to assure him that the man on the camera was not the man Dean was in the bedroom. Castiel was a supportive boyfriend. He picked Dean up after shoots when Sam didn’t have the time to, rubbed oils in his sore muscles and made sure to find out everything about the business that he could. He was always welcome on the set and got along with Dean’s costars just fine. Only when the director was about to scream ‘action’ would Cas hurry off set but return the second they cut.  
Now they are both clumsily falling on the bed, giggling against each others lips. Dean lost his pants somewhere along the way from the front door to the bedroom and Cas still tries to wriggle out of his.  
“Looked so hot today, baby” Dean mumbles against pale skin on Castiel’s neck and the other man whines, fumbling with the buttons on Dean’s white shirt. Their lips meet in a desperate kiss, tongues moving together and fingers trying to undress each other as fast as possible. Once they are both naked, Dean presses Castiel down on the mattress. His lips travel over heated skin, nibble at exposed flesh and lick over hardening nipples. His hands wander over Castiel’s hips, brush his hard cock ever so lightly and the younger man whines again, writhing under the touches of his lover.  
Dean takes his time opening Castiel up with his fingers, teasingly scraping over his prostate a few times. He’s achingly hard by now himself but he makes sure that his lover is prepped properly before lubing his cock up. He presses Castiel’s thighs apart before leaning forward. It’s dark in the room but Dean can make out his lovers face, the way Castiel stares up at him with lust-blown eyes and parted lips. He connects their lips for another kiss, this time more gentle and presses his hips forward, the tip of his penis grazing Castiel’s hole. He feels the other man’s breath stutter, enjoys the feeling of their chests pressed together and laughs silently when Cas’ legs wrap around his hips impatiently, beckoning to thrust in. He moves his hips and it’s sweaty and slow and oh so gentle and loving. Castiel stares up at him with adoration and love and when his breath comes out more uneven Dean’s hand wraps around his cock, stroking him with the rhythm of his thrusts until he tips them both over the edge, their orgasms a mixture of breathy moans and their name’s on each other’s lips.   
When Dean pulls out, Castiel whines. His eyes are closed and there’s cum on his stomach and it’s the most beautiful sight he’s ever seen. “I’ll be right back”, Dean promises and presses a kiss to his partner’s forehead. “Just going to clean you up.” Castiel has fallen asleep by the time Dean returns with a wet towel and doesn’t even stir when Dean wipes the come away. Once Dean slips into bed with him, the man turns around and buries his face in Dean’s neck, snuffling lightly. It’s moments like this that Dean knows that this is the man he wants to spend the rest of his life with.


End file.
